


Gone Wrong

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haunted Houses, Humor, M/M, Scary, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: "This is no longer for fun or for our subscribers, hyung. I don't want to prove myself; I don't feel comfortable doing this. I don't think this is safe."Or: Changkyun and Jooheon are best friends who decide to investigate an abandoned building to upload a video to their channel.





	Gone Wrong

Changkyun finished packing up their stuff into the backseat of his car when a hand grabbing his waist from behind startled him, causing him to nearly hit his head against the roof of the car.

"Hyung!" Jooheon cackled as the younger covered his face from the camera.

"You should have seen your face, oh wait, it will actually be uploaded later tonight."

"Don't you dare," he warned with a small smile while they hopped inside the vehicle.

"Mind telling our followers what we are up to tonight Kyunnie?"

Changkyun and Jooheon met when they were seven and five years old, after Changkyun moved in to the house next door Jooheon's. They became best friends since then, and even now, sixteen years later, they were inseparable. They had had moved together once Changkyun started college and opened a YouTube channel a couple of years later; their content mainly in the side of gaming and a few vlogs regarding their wild adventures.

Tonight's video, however, was a new thing in both their channel and life experiences. Changkyun didn't consider himself a fearful or nervous person, but this was definitely out of his comfort zone. What concerned him the most was that Jooheon was indeed a scaredy-cat.

"We are investigating," he repeatedly hit the steering wheel with his fingers to give drum effect to the introduction of their video, "an abandoned building."

"Yes, sir!"Jooheon turned his face to one of the cameras they had installed inside their car, "you guys have been asking us to do this in the comments for a while now and we are finally doing so, a friend of us recommended us to visit this supposedly haunted place near the campus, and we will be doing it tonight."

"It used to be an assistance house for students," Changkyun pointed the GPS showing the direction they were heading to, "but it was closed down after one girl committed suicide by jumping out the third floor window."

Jooheon shook his head, "many students commit suicide due to stress here in Korea, but some people say she was pushed off the window by the house owner," he commented to both Changkyun and the future viewers, "the lady was even investigated and all but there's no way to know what really happened."

"My friend told me they went inside but couldn't go beyond the hall of the second floor because they heard some woman screaming in one of the rooms, the video went viral about a year ago.. you can check it in the description below."

As he parked the car a few blocks away from their destination, a chill ran down Changkyun's spine, but he concealed his nervousness joking around with the older. "You should've bring a scarf or something to cover your mouth, hyung. Your banshee screams will for sure alert the neighbors of our presence and they may call the cops on us."

Jooheon laughed but decided to tease back. "Bold of you to assume there's anyone currently living in this neighborhood. And in the worse of the scenarios, I am faster than you are, babe."

"Hyung, you better edit that babe out of the video," he checked the computer in the trunk to make sure the go-pros on their heads were working along the handheld cameras, "our female audience already ships us enough."

"But I do love you Kkukkungie."

They left the car and walked towards the house at the end of the street. "Well, this is the place. Our auto-imposed mission is to explore the third floor of the building which hasn't be recorded by anyone before. Personally, I would be happy with checking out the first floor without encountering a group of junkies or disturbing a homeless person's sleep.."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Jooheon assured successfully forcing the front door open. "We're doing this, guys," he smiled at the camera, but the nervousness was clear in his eyes.

The house welcomed them with that bad odor characteristic of abandoned buildings, but a bit more unbearable and rotting since clearly there had been people staying there after the property had been closed down.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jooheon looked at Changkyun with wide eyes. "What? I rather letting them know we are here and being asked to leave than accidentally scaring each other... Okay, so it seems we are alone for now, at least in this floor."

They found some interesting stuff and graffiti to record before deciding to explore the second floor. The only unsettling moment being granted by a rat running behind Changkyun provoking an out-of-fear rap improvisation out of Jooheon.

"You go first."

"Why?" Changkyun whined but let Jooheon push him towards the staircase.

"Please don't do that is anyone here thing again, I'm trying to see if the mic catches anything interesting."

Their flashlights were not the best out there but they lighted up the place enough for the cameras to film good shots and for Changkyun's fear to dissipate a bit. The walls were covered with dust, old frames, and some graffiti, the floor had some dolls and clothing scattered over alongside suspiciously fresh footprints. "This is the hall Hyunwoo and Kihyun hyung explored with Hoseok for his Halloween especial over a year ago."

"It's definitely colder up here," Jooheon commented poking his camera inside the first two rooms not founding anything particularly interesting.

Changkyun's night vision camera allowed him to find the stair at the end of the hall which invited them to go up to the third floor. "Most viewers claimed Hoseokie hyung's video was fake because of the occasion, but guys, today's the 24th of November, nothing particular happens today as far as I know, and we are amateurs in this kind of content."

"They are also specialized in pranks and challenges, but we are not even that good at editing; we're getting better tho and we thank you again for the 600K followers!" he murmured giving a thumbs up to Changkyun's camera.

"Dude, we are not even good at exploring non-abandoned places, and I'm seriously getting bad vibes as we come closer to the end of the second floor."

In the walls of the staircase there were warnings written in several languages with a red substance that appeared to be blood, demanding them to turn around and out of the house before it was 'too late'.

"Hyung.." Changkyun laughed nervously. "It's your turn."

As Jooheon was reaching the end of the staircase a small crying sound could be heard all the way from the first floor, making the guys freeze on their steps. Both covered their mouths with a hand waiting for the sound to repeat itself, which didn't happen. "The fuck was that?"

Changkyun gestured the older to get out of there, but Jooheon was decided to explore the entire house, including the room of the girl who had died there many years ago. "I don't like this, hyung," Changkyun felt dizzy. "Never mind the views, I don't feel comfortable doing this. I don't think this is safe."

"We're almost done, Kyun. Let's prove there's nothing weird with this house."

Changkyun had never seen Jooheon acting up with such bravery and determination, so he followed him down the hall. As they reached the closed door of the girl's room they were met with a last warning craved into the wooden door. "She doesn't want us here," Changkyun translated for the viewers who didn't speak English. Changkyun took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. The window was obviously broken allowing the weak moonlight to come into the room, which was strangely tidy and clean, especially considering the time it had passed since the incident.

As Changkyun turned to comment this to Jooheon's camera he saw the older's face pale half a second before the door closed with great force, trapping the younger inside. He dropped the camera and flashlight, the last breaking with the force of the fall, turning the room around him way darker. He launched himself against the door; not being able to open it he yelled for Jooheon to get him out of there. "Changkyun! Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can't open it!"

"Hyung! I'm not fucking kidding don't you fucking dare to leave, please help me!" He was nearly crying, the harsh and increasing pounding of his heart only making him more anxious.

"Get away from the door, I'll break it down! Hold on, I'm coming, Kyun!"

Changkyun stepped back not daring to look at the room behind him waiting for Jooheon to do something, "Joo.." but as an unsettling silence reigned in the building he clearly heard the bathroom door creaking open. With shaking hands and accelerated breathing, Changkyun slowly knelt down to reach for the camera with night vision. He pointed it behind himself and then turned around the screen to see what was coming out of the bathroom.

"Please.." he whispered with teary eyes.

His body froze as a loud and sickening shriek rumbled inside the room. Only then the door opened and he fled out of there not looking back at the weird looking figure dressed in white that was standing by the bathroom, passing by Jooheon's side and grabbing his shirt to drag him down the hall with him.

"Run faster hyung!"

Jooheon stopped him before he could trip down the stairs, "wait! Changkyun, wait!"

"Fuck no! We're not alone, we are fucking leaving this shitty place right now! Let go of me, hyung!"

"Changkyun, calm down, look at me. There's nothing here."

"The fuck are you talking about, didn't you hear it scream? I fucking saw her, now let go of me!"

"Kyun!" a disconcerting amusement tinting his voice. "It's all right, you calm down now."

It was all Changkyun needed to understand.

He had been victim of a cruel and simple prank.

"Well, now that I think about it, you were acting uncharacteristically brave.." he was still trying to even out his breathing, but it soon became erratic again, this time with anger. "Fuck you, hyung." He hit the elder's chest with closed fists, "I hate you."

Laughing could be heard from the third and first floor, without a doubt Jooheon's partners in crime being Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Kihyun, all three of them dying out of joy before Changkyun's misery.

"Wait, Kyun!" Jooheon tried to get him to hear him out, but the laughter prevented him from being able to stop the younger.

Changkyun walked to his car only now noticing Hyunwoo's truck parked a block away, and locked himself inside, resting his head against the steering wheel he controlled his emotions. Taking a deep breath he detached the camera still on his head and went to pack it in the trunk. Through the computers screens he could see the activity on the other cameras, his four hyungs still laughing inside gathering all the equipment. "I must admit," commented Kihyun catching up with them on the second floor hall, "the scream was very similar to the one we heard the first time we were here."

"Wasn't that your purpose, hyungs?" Asked Jooheon a bit discouraged from Changkyun's harsh words.

Already on the first floor they stopped with serious faces, "drop it Honey, we're not even recording any longer."

Only Jooheon's go pro was, but they didn't know it.

"Don't try to scare me Kihyun hyung, I know it was you."

"Not kidding, Lee Jooheon, was it you Seok?" Hyunwoo warned with seriousness.

"Fuck no, remember I accidentally broke the speakers yesterday. Guys please stop this."

As the awful wail came again from up the stairs all four of them ran out of the house cursing and screaming. Changkyun didn't lose anytime and started the car waiting for Jooheon to get in to flee the place.

"Go go go!"

"Fasten up your seat belt, asshole."

"Dude, that last screech was seriously not me, and I don't think they would do that and leave without the equipment," Hyunwoo had hit the pedal really hard to get out of there, and even he looked genuinely scared.

"As if I cared."

They arrived to their place and Changkyun didn't bother helping Jooheon getting the things out of the car. He turned on every single light in the house and proceeded to prepare some tea to calm his nerves.

"Kyun?" Jooheon walked into the kitchen with caution.

"I can't believe you did that to me.. I would have expected it from Kihyun hyung, but not from you."

Jooheon suddenly felt sick with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry.."

"The worst thing is, for a moment I really thought you had left without me."

"I would never, never leave you behind, Changkyun. Please don't doubt me on this."

Changkyun raised his head and was met with a teary-eyed Jooheon, the twitching of his hands indicated Changkyun that he wanted to reach for him but was holding back. "I know.. I was truly scared, hyung."

"Come here-" Changkyun allowed Jooheon to hold him in a tight hug. "It was funny, though," he murmured trying to earn a laugh—even if accompanied by a hit to his stomach— from the younger.

"Maybe later.. You are editing the whole thing by yourself, by the way."

"I deserve that."

"And you are preparing dinner tonight."

"That too."

"And you're going to help me with my project this weekend."

"What? Okay.."

"And you're cuddling me tonight."

"You are asking many thi- wait, what?" He tried to push Changkyun's head out of his his hiding place so he could see his eyes, but the other only buried his face further in Jooheon's shoulder, both guys smiling.

Later that night, or rather morning, Changkyun ignored his doubts and walked towards Jooheon's room instead of his. He had just taken a shower after dinner, so he hopped into the bed and below the covers wearing only the pants of his pajama. Jooheon came after him holding a cup of tea in his hands. "You feeling better?"

"I think so.."

"Drink this while I take a shower, yes?"

"Don't lock the door."

With his cheeks getting red Jooheon turned the lights of his bathroom on. "Are you coming in the middle of my shower to pour iced cold water on me?" He asked with suspicion but still let the door open. Changkyun just didn't want to be a door locked away from his hyung again.

"I might just want to see you showering!"

Now not only Jooheon's face was red but his ears and neck too. He cursed and showered with cold water.

"Are you still awake?"

The younger hummed but didn't open his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave the lights on?"

"No," he turned to look at the roof instead of the wall the bed was pushed against. "It's all right. You can close the curtains too, the sun will come up soon and I really want to sleep in."

"Okay."

Changkyun closed his eyes before darkness surrounded him out of his mind. He felt the bed sinking beside him and Jooheon's body warmth against his skin.

"I'm here, baby. You can sleep now."

Changkyun pushed himself closer to the older, entangling their limbs.

"Hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Are you comfortable with this?"

"I am," he pushed the younger's face up but still not opening his eyes.

"Can we do this more often?"

"Changkyun, look at me, would you?"

As the younger opened his eyes Jooheon closed his and gathered courage to close the gap between them and join their lips in a kiss.

"I've liked you for a while now, and I know you've liked me since a long time ago. I know, Kyun; and I'm sorry if I lost your trust after today's stupid joke. But trust me on this, I love you, and I would never leave you behind or put you in danger.."

Changkyun turned shy, hiding again against the older's chest. "Hyung, you're too cheesy," he wined but quickly got out of his hiding place to leave a small kiss on the other's lips. "I love you too."

That night, no matter how horrible experience Changkyun had in the abandoned house, he didn't have a single nightmare being surrounded by his hyung's arms and love.


End file.
